


Oh Captain My Captain

by absinthefae



Category: Free!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 13:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5166083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/absinthefae/pseuds/absinthefae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Also posted on my deviantart (absinthe-fae)</p></blockquote>





	Oh Captain My Captain

You stood in front of a coffee shop, leaning against the cement pots that large ferns sprouted out of. The street lights were beginning to flicker on, the neon signs hanging over the various stores beginning to grow brighter and brighter in the looming darkness. Where was Rei? He was always early for your dates. But he was 20 minutes late! You sighed and glanced down at your watch again. 10 more minutes, then you’d text him that you left.

Just as you took out your phone and opened up a message you heard quick and frantic footsteps. “(y/n)!” Rei called out as he sprinted toward you in perfect form. He skidded to a stop as you took a couple steps backwards, worried he may collide into you. As you predicted, his footsteps came to a halt a mere centimeter away from where you stood seconds ago. “I’m so sorry! Practice ran late, as captain I had to be there to make sure everything was cleaned up.” He panted and reached up to straighten the familiar red rectangular frames that rested on the perch of his nose.  
As happy as you were to see him, you were irritated. He never sent a message to let you know he was running late. As far as you were concerned, he was lucky that you waited as long as you did!  
You were silent as you two walked inside of the shop, settling down in a booth and ordering drinks before the server left you two alone. “Please don’t be angry.” He pleaded to you. “I’m disappointed enough in myself as it is…”  
You took your gaze away from the window and looked at him. Really looked at him. Underneath the intelligent and loving aura, you could see the wear on him. Lines in his forehead, poor color in his cheeks. There was even a smudge on his lense, something you know he wouldn’t dare let happen on a normal day. “Rei, what’s wrong?” You reached across the table and took a hold of his hand, squeezing it. Between swim club and school and your own activities, you two hadn’t had very much time for each other at all. You couldn’t believe that you didn’t notice how tired he was, trying to excel and be perfect at it all.  
“(y/n), I feel...I feel like I’m failing at being captain.” He sighed, shoulders slumping as if the very words were a weight.  
“Why do you think that? Gou told me that practice is going great. She even said that you’re researching all sorts of practice routines to make them stronger.”  
Half of his mouth quirked up in a smile before he sighed. “I’m nothing like Haruka-senpai and Makoto-senpai were. With me in charge, I worry that we won’t get anywhere near nationals.”  
You sighed before squeezing his hand again, running a thumb along his knuckles. “Don’t feel that way. Obviously Makoto knows you can do it, otherwise he wouldn’t have made you captain in the first place. You know that.” You were interrupted as the server returned, setting down mugs of tea and coffee before you two. You took a sip before continuing, “Maybe you make nationals, maybe you don’t. But Rei you never know unless you try. Don’t make yourself so nervous before you even gave it a shot!”  
“But, what about us?”  
“Hrm?” You lifted your mug and took another drink before looking at him through the light cloud of steam. “What do you mean?”  
“This is our first date in nearly a month...maybe being captain isn’t working right now. I’d rather lose the position than lose you.” He said softly, running his finger around the rim of his cup.  
“You were so happy when Makoto gave the position to you. Why would you want to give it up?”  
“So that I don’t have to worry about losing you!” He said, surprised at his display of such carnal emotion. “I mean...we only can see each other during class. And then we can’t even talk. I don’t want us to grow apart (y/n), you mean too much to me.” He looked down at the table, sheepish and almost embarrassed after such an exclamation.  
“Don’t give up the position. I’ll never forgive you if you do.” You said bluntly before visibly softening. “I’m sure there are ways we can see each other more. We’re just being too dumb to see them.” You chuckled, and were surprised when he joined in. There had to be ways to spend more time together, you just weren’t thinking properly.

“Hey, where are you going Rei?” Nagisa asked as he fished a bundle of chocolate and cream filled breads from his desk. Rei had stood, carrying his lunch with him, and turned back toward his friend.  
“I’m going to go eat with my girlfriend.”

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on my deviantart (absinthe-fae)


End file.
